Lust for Frost
by Durga's Tiger
Summary: Elsa's powers get out of hand so she is sent to earth to go to school. and for some reason she finds it hard to stay away from her science partner.


2 Years after the Great Thaw Elsa and Anna Peacefully walked through the palace gardens chatting quietly about everything and nothing, of course that meant Kristoph for Anna over the last year their love had grown and Elsa found it difficult to keep those two apart.

She didn't mind though it was about time Anna had people in her life and as much as she wanted her to herself she couldn't have given Anna a better man. Kristoph was so kind and gentle and so self-conscious of doing right by her that she couldn't be the slightest bit mean to him.

They slowly walked out into the courtyard where villagers roamed, Elsa instinctively looked towards the mountains for that sliver of light that always stood on the side at this time of day. Her castle still intact Sitting peacefully a reminder of how far she and come since then. She could still here Anna of in the distance talking about something of how she and Kristoph were going to dinner, when she walked right into a villager.

" Oh dear I'm so sorry oh geez I'm so clumsy.." she rambled on " oh deary me My queen I'm so sorry please take these apples as an apology " she was so nice so why was I still worried. I heard Anna speaking in the distance but I couldn't make out her words " ElSA!" Anna yelled.

I looked around me, I had started making it snow, apparently I hadn't come as far as I thought, I closed my eyes and thought of my love for Anna and the memories of her and slowly wielded the snow in.

That poor lady had to deal with that oh I'm such a mess " Please forgive me, what's your name?" I spoke with dignity " um Larissa" she hesitantly answered " Larissa will you please come to dinner with us tonight as my apology I insist that you consider my offer" I tried to speak as nicely as possible but the event was still on my nerves. " Yes I will consider that my queen" she seemed to be calming down now " Thank you Larissa, I must be going now I shall see you tonight hopefully" I walked away slowly.

" Elsa what was that, you almost killed someone?" Anna nagged at me " I'm sorry Anna I didn't mean to scare you, I just freaked out I promise I'll learn to get better" I knew she worried about me but I really was trying.

We arrived at the throne room to see the captain of the royal guard, Lyndon Our Adviser, and some other important people who I really didn't care about. They looked worried but they did always seem to be worried.

" Eh hmm! What seems to be the problem I'm sure its not as bad as you think" however something seemed to be up why would the captain of the royal guard show up, Mitchell always sent one of his soldiers for something like this. " Will you please come with me Elsa" Lyndon Waved me over " Um no sorry Anna you cannot come"

We walked into the room behind the throne, a room very few people know about. " Your powers are getting out of hand my queen" " I know and I'm trying please just give me a chance" we had, had this talk many times before so I kind of just zoned off, he worried too much but I was getting better and I hadn't hurt anyone so what's the problem. I guess I could see his point though, how can a queen rule when she's constantly freaking out about some cursed powers.

" We are sending you to earth" This snapped me back " what?!, your sending me to Earth?" " Yes Elsa earth" he knew I hadn't been listening, so he just stood there smirking at me stumbling over my words " that is the best place for you to train you powers" no this can't be happening " but what if I hurt someone with them" this had to make him stop and re-consider " When you cross the boarder into earth you power will be halved it will no longer be a danger to people but you will still have it so you can learn to control it " there was silence as I took this in he just stood there and stared at me.

"On one condition Anna Can comes too?" I couldn't' leave her not again she would hate me forever " ok fine as long as the princess is fine with that she can come too" we walked out of the room to inform the others.

It had been 4 hours since I broke the news to Anna and she was overjoyed about it, frantically packing things of course I just made all my things out of ice. Which apparently, ice couldn't do on earth so I'd have to buy clothes there. Oh well we still were apparently rich according to human standards.

We finally stood in front of the portal an ancient relic we found hidden in the mountains thousands of years ago it was round in shape and the boarder was carved with markings of the ancient ones, a pool of clear water swirled around in the center. It was simple to work you focused on a place and it sent you there in this case it was Atherstone in England. Some arrangements had been made for a house, for school and all those little things, for us.

So I grabbed onto Anna's hand who was carrying two bags of luggage said my farewells to everyone. I focused on Atherstone or what I knew of it and before I walked through I remember Larissa. Well someone will tell her what happened. And we walked through the portal…


End file.
